Temporal Q and the Roswell Grey
by Ladygrev
Summary: A strange event leaves Voyager alone in a familiar area of space, or so they think. What happens when our favorite Gatetraveling team meets these mysterious strangers? Read and find out... Stargate: SG1Star Trek Voyager Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Temporal Q and the Roswell Greys

Summary: Voyager gets home, or so they think. Stargate SG-1/Star Trek Voyager Crossover

A/N: This occurs sometime mid-season 7 in Voyager (Before Human Error) and the end of Season 4 in Stargate, and, as becomes apparent, both are happily AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and if Paramount and whoever the lucky sons-of-guns are who own Stargate want it, they're welcome to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shields down to twenty percent!"

"Warp drive is offline!"

"Phaser bank two has taken damage."

The ship rocked with another explosion.

"Shields down to twelve percent and falling!"

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_ was standing in the smoking ruins of her once-pristine bridge, fuming. These aliens were closer to beating them than almost any enemy before, and they hadn't even identified themselves! She was not just going to stand there and take it!

"Target their weapons, full spread of photon torpedoes on my mark"

Hands flew over the consoles.

"Mark!"

The entire bridge watched tensely as the tiny points of light sped towards the opposing ship, waited while they burst harmlessly against the other's shields.

"No effect," Tuvok intoned needlessly. "They are powering weapons."

"Tom, evasive maneuvers."

"Aye Captain."

As the ship rolled and dipped, the crew braced themselves, anticipating the impact of weapons fire. A blindingly white light beam lashed out from the alien ship, streaking towards them at breakneck speed. The Captain closed her eyes as she waited for the final hit and…

Nothing.

She cracked her eyes open and gasped. No enemy ships, no bright alien weapons, not even a suspicious clump of space debris.

As the bridge crew gawked, she barked out orders to cover her own surprise. "Harry, scan for the ships and any anomalies that may have caused this. Try to figure out where we ended up. Tuvok," she said, turning to face him, "What is the status of the rest of the ship?"

"Shields are stable at twelve percent efficiency. There are hull breaches on decks seven, nine, and twelve. Engineering is reporting a large power surge right before the 'transport'. It has fused several relays and disabled the impulse drive."

The Captain snorted angrily. "Janeway to Torres," she snapped, slapping her combadge.

"Torres here." The strained voice of the chief engineer came over the comm system, laced with static.

"How long until impulse engines are back online?"

"We're replacing the relays as fast as we can, but it will still be at least a half an hour until they're operable, and even then I don't think they'll be good for much until we can repair the warp core."

"All right, contact me when the engines are ready. Janeway out."

Suddenly, Harry made a strangled noise and turned a curious shade of purple. Janeway started over to him, wondering if they had encountered some form of alien disease (and truth be told, Harry _would_ be the one to catch it first) when he choked out a word that stopped her cold.

"Earth."

"What?" Tom's incredulous exclamation echoed the Captain's thoughts, though unwittingly.

Tuvok answered for the tongue-tied ensign, "We appear to be in Sector 001 of the Alpha Quadrant, approximately 1.4 lightyears from the planet Earth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shocked silence on the bridge was broken only by Tom's quiet, creative swearing at the helm.

Janeway felt faint, disbelieving, after all these years, they could have finally gotten home. The Sol system, Earth, the Alpha Quadrant, back to their friends and family. After believing it was impossible for so long, had the unattainable been given to them? She didn't notice the hands that were holding her up until she turned and looked into the kind brown eyes of the Commander.

"Are you all right, Kathryn?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her.

_What a question_ she thought dryly. "Yeah, I guess it's just a bit of a shock," she answered, feeling strangely detached from her mouth as it replied.

"Engineering to the Bridge." B'Elanna's voice broke the tension on the command deck.

"Bridge here. What is it, B'Elanna?" Janeway answered, quelling the clamor from the bridge crew.

"We have the impulse engines back on-line, and we've started repairs on the warp core. It should be able to sustain warp 3 in a matter of hours."

"Thank you. Keep up the good work, Lt. Bridge out." Janeway turned to Harry, who had recovered his composure and was now looking merely stunned, rather than nearly unconscious.

"Ensign Kim, send out a wide broadcast signal on all Starfleet channels announcing our return." He nodded and set to work.

"Captain to Astrometrics." She called, slapping her commbadge.

"Seven of Nine here, Captain," came the stiff reply.

"Seven scan the surrounding area for any discrepancies, anything to indicate how we got here. Be sure to check for temporal anomalies or anything to suggest that this is an illusion."

"Yes, Captain. Seven of Nine out."

Janeway turned to her crew and, correctly interpreting the surprised looks on their faces, smiled wryly. "It _has_ happened before, after all."

That surprised a chuckle from a few of them, and they all set to work with lighter hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

http://media. 


	2. Chapter 2

WOW – Ok, I know I said that I wasn't abandoning this story, but I'm pretty sure that most of the people that read that definitely didn't believe me. Well … I'm baaaack!

Seriously, though, I am very sorry that I haven't updated in nine months or so. I really don't have an excuse except stress and apathy, so I am really sorry. Though at least I know where I'm going with this now! (sorta) Don't worry; updates will be faster this time around.

And now, on with the show!

……………………………………………………….

Jack O'Neill (spelled with two Ls, thank you) was a Colonel in the US Air Force, the leader of the premiere team SG-1, and an explorer of alien planets. He was also currently sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep.

It was a Saturday in April, and it was one of the few days that he and his team were allowed to have off. Jack was sure that at least two of the other three people on his team would spend their day working, but he at least planned on sleeping until noon.

_That_ plan was rudely interrupted by the shrill ring of a telephone. Jack contemplated not answering, figuring that it was an ambitious telemarketer getting a jump on the day, but he thought better of it. The odds of it being a certain blonde Major on the other end of the line were slight, but he couldn't take that chance.

He flung his arm out and snagged the handset, sitting up in his bed.

"O'Neill here," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hello, Sir." Jack was instantly awake. If Carter was calling him on his day off, something big must be going down at the SGC. And when _that_ happened, it tended to spread to the rest of the world pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your downtime, Sir, but we got a message from your fried, Mr. Grey. He wants to speak to you."

Jack was intrigued now. 'Mr. Grey' was the codename assigned to Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet and one of Jack's best alien buddies. If Thor was involved, then there was probably more on the line than just Earth.

"So, do I need to come in, or will he arrange 'transport' for me?" Jack asked, already struggling into his pants while he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"He said that as long as you agree, he will pick you up by your front door."

"Tell him to give me five minutes to get ready. See you later, Carter."

"Bye, Sir."

Jack flung the phone down on his bed and threw on a soft, button-down shirt before he sprinted downstairs. He grabbed a granola bar as he passed the kitchen and he was standing by his front door, tying his shoes, when the familiar bright light enveloped him.

He reappeared on the deck of a large ship, facing a window with a spectacular view of the Earth. Jack watched his home planet rotate serenely below him for a moment before he turned to face Thor.

"So…I hear you wanted to see me?" He thrust his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels a little. "You know, if you just wanted to catch up on the gossip, you could've called…"

"It was not for any such reason that I called you here, O'Neill. I explained to Major Carter that it was a matter of some importance."

"I know, buddy, I know. I was just yanking your chain." Jack held up a hand before Thor could ask anything. "It means that I wasn't serious. Now, what was so important that you had to drag me up here to hear it?"

Thor nodded once and turned to the rapidly flashing display behind him. "Two days ago we received an encrypted transmission from a ship stationed nearly a light-year from Earth. Based on the level of your current technology, I thought it unlikely that you would ever receive the message yourself, so I recorded it and cam to inform you about it."

"So what does this all-important message have to say? It's not another Goa'uld threat, is it? We just got that last one under control two weeks ago!"

"No, this message contains no message of a threat. It is, however, very confusing."

"Confusing? How so?" Jack was more than a little concerned now. If something could confuse a member of such an advanced race as the Asgard, he wasn't sure he wanted to be tangled up in it.

"You will see, O'Neill, if you will step over to the display screen."

Jack did as he was told and Thor pressed one of the numerous buttons on his console. The console lit up instantly and displayed the face of an intense red-haired woman.

"Wow. That's a great quality picture, Thor. Whatcha got, an LCD screen?" Jack's attempt at humor fell flat as Thor motioned for him to be quiet.

On the screen, the woman leaned forward as she spoke, staring straight at him through the console. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. My crew and I have just been transported here from the Delta Quadrant after a seven year journey and we are in need of assistance. If you are receiving this message, please come and help us. End transmission."

Jack whistled. "Well, that's quite a mess. How far from Earth are they, anyway?"

"If they continue to approach at the same speed, they will arrive within your satellite range in two days. Would you like me to transport you to the SGC so that you can appraise your commander of the situation?"

"Nah," Jack said, shaking his head. "I've got a better idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I'm on a roll!

Thanks to all my reviewers and your suggestions. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up this writing pace and not disappoint you all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life went on like it always did on board the _Voyager_, but now there was a definite undercurrent of tension and excitement. With the end of their journey so close and yet so uncertain, most of the crew was walking on eggshells, hoping for the best.

Captain Janeway paced the floor of her ready room, growling with barely contained frustration. They had been in the Alpha Quadrant now for nearly three days, and still there was no indication that anyone had gotten their message, Starfleet or otherwise. It was starting to get downright disheartening.

Janeway sank into her desk chair, sighing a bit into her ever-present mug of coffee. If they hadn't gotten an answer by now, it was unlikely that they were going to get one at all. She was tempted to just order Tom to turn the ship around and return to their point of materialization, but she knew that if the crew didn't get a view of Earth while they were so close, she was likely to have a mutiny on her hands.

She set her coffee down and rose, stretching to relieve the tension from her neck and shoulders. The last three days hadn't been easy on her, and the immediate future didn't look too relaxing, either.

Janeway strode through her ready room doors, donning the impenetrable Captain's mask as she did so. If the crew saw that she was anxious, they would know there was a reason to be worried, and an uneasy crew right now.

She crossed the bridge and seated herself in the Captain's chair. Turning to Chakotay, she opened her mouth to ask for a report but she was interrupted by a crackle of static and a blinding flash of light.

She whipped her head around and her eyes widened a fraction before she slapped the Captain's mask back down. Before her was a hologram of a grey haired man, wearing a white shirt and some sort of rough fabric pants. Any details beyond that were obscured by the hazy quality of the hologram.

The man glared at someone through the staticky light. "Hey Thor, is it working yet? I didn't know it was going to take this long to set up…" the man trailed off abruptly, noticing that he had an audience. "Oh, hey! You must be Captain Janeway, right?"

"Yes, I am. I assume that you got my message then, Mr. …?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. My buddy Thor here," he said, jerking his thumb in the same direction he had been glaring earlier. "picked up your message a couple of days ago and brought me up here to see it. So, what do you guys need help with?"

"Well, Colonel O'Neill, as I said in my transmission, we have been stranded in the Delta Quadrant for nearly seven years now. We started our journey on a planet called Earth about a light-year from here – "

"Whoa, whoa. Stop. Did you say Earth? You mean blue and green, seven continents, two polar ice caps Earth?"

Janeway was a little taken aback by O'Neill's knowledge of Earth, but she collected herself enough to answer, "Yes, actually. _Voyager_ is a ship in the Federation's fleet, stationed out of San Francisco."

"Well, Captain, I think that's going to be a problem, considering I'm a Colonel in the US Air Force, stationed out of Colorado Springs., and I've _never_ heard of the Federation or _Voyager_."

Janeway exchanged shocked looks with her commander before asking, "So, you're from Earth? What year is it there?"

"It's 2001, why do you ask…..Oh. It's time travel again, isn't it?"

Janeway only had a moment to register the fact that he said _again_, like it had happened to him once already, before all hell broke loose on the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow…thanks to all my reviewers for your enthusiasm! I regret to inform you that this chapter is not much longer than any other one I've posted, but I'm working on it, I swear.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was so stunned by the fact that he was speaking to people from Earth's _future_ that he was unprepared when the shouting and running started. He jumped and instinctively reached for his gun, but he stopped himself, realizing that, for one, he didn't have his gun, and that he wasn't actually _there_.

Instead, he took in the scene before him. People were running to and fro, shouting out things like 'temporal anomalies' and 'no sign of an alien presence in the vicinity.' Jack had to laugh at that one assessment – he was standing right next to the practical definition of an alien, and they couldn't pick him up on their scanners.

One crewmember, a young-looking Asian man, appeared distinctly nervous as he keyed commands into his console. Come to think of it, Jack thought he looked kind of like Daniel did when he was having an accident-prone day.

Jack was surprised once more when a blond-haired, blue-eyed man suddenly stuck his head in Jack's line of sight. The man smiled, obviously amused at Jack's startled expression, but his grin quickly turned to a scowl as he spoke.

"The name's Tom Paris. Listen – Jack, right?"

Jack, startled out of 'diplomacy mode,' snarked back, "No, I'm the Easter Bunny."

Tom looked at him quizzically for a moment before continuing. "– Anyways, I consider myself somewhat of an expert on the 21st century, and I know for a fact that in 2001, the year you _claim_ to be from, Earth didn't have the technology or the alien contacts to do something like this," he said, gesturing at the holographic Jack. "So, where are you _really _from? And what kind of trick are you trying to pull?"

Jack was tempted to laugh at his paranoia, but he recognized the look on Tom's face and wisely decided that truth was the order of the day. "Listen, you might not believe me, but I _am_ from the year 2001. I can't tell you why I have this technology until I have permission from my superiors –"

Tom snorted at that.

"–but there _is_ a reason, I can assure you. I'm not trying to pull one over on you guys or anything; I'm just trying to help."

Tom considered him for a minute before nodding. He looked Jack in the eye and grinned a bit. "I was pretty sure you weren't an imposter, but I had to check anyways."

Jack was intrigued. "Oh, yeah? How'd you figure that?"

Tom gestured at Jack's pants. "I've never met an alien who could make a proper pair of blue jeans."

That startled a laugh from Jack and he smiled as Tom turned away, presumably to resume his job, whatever it was. All it _looked_ like he was doing was tapping the flat surface in front of him, but there must have been some level of skill involved in whatever it was, because the man had an intense look of concentration on his face.

Jack turned back to the Captain to ask her, and he was a little bit surprised to find that she wasn't there any more. He looked the dark-skinned man seated in the chair next to the Captain's for an explanation.

The man smiled kindly at him, shaking his head. "She went down to Astrometrics to look at some of the readings. To be honest, I think she forgot that you were here."

When Jack looked a little offended by this news, the man hurried to reassure him. "It's not that she doesn't think what you have to say is important, but she always gets a little caught up in scientific problems."

"I know exactly how that goes," Jack replied, thinking of Carter and her penchant for forgetting to eat or go home when she had a new doohickey to study.

The man chuckled a little and then grinned a little. "Looks like we have a little in common, despite the time gap."

"Yeah, about that; what year _are_ you guys from? 'Cause I'd love to fly one of these babies." He gestured around the bridge, impressed with what he saw. "It's better than a mothership any day."

Jack watched as the man suppressed his confused look at the word 'mothership' before he answered Jack's question. "The last time I checked, it was sometime in November, 2377. Of course, it's harder to keep track out here when we don't have anything to compare it with. I mean, the computer keeps track of the objective date, but occasional anomalies and spatial disruptions can skew the subjective timeline, so no one is _quite_ sure what day it is. Usually we just wing it."

Jack, if he was honest with himself, had tuned out about the time it started sounding scientific, and had only clocked back in when he realized that the man had finished speaking. "So, I guess that means no chance of ever getting one of these ships for myself then, huh?"

"Probably not," the other man said ruefully.

His expression suddenly shifted to one of curiosity. "Forgive me for prying," he asked, "but you seem awfully calm about all this. I would've thought you'd be at least a bit confused, or surprised."

Jack shrugged. "Nah. I've been there, done that. Besides, not much surprises me anymore." If only he could tell this guy some of the adventures he'd had as leader of SG-1…the poor guy'd probably have a heart attack.

A sudden beeping caught Jack's attention and he glanced around before realizing that it came from his end of the connection. "Oops. It looks like I've overstayed my welcome here."

"Wait!" The man looked almost frantic as he reached toward Jack, forgetting for a moment that he was a hologram. "Don't go! You're our only clue to what's happening right now!"

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm just going to pop back in and talk to Thor for a minute, all right? Together we'll come up with some way to help you guys."

"Do you have the authority to do that?" The man obviously didn't believe that Jack had the sort of influence that could get them any of the help they needed.

"Don't worry, Commander. I've got plenty of pull where it counts." Jack was sure that Hammond would _love_ to help these guys out, considering the kind of things the SGC could learn from them.

The Commander looked distinctly relieved. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "and call me Chakotay. We are so grateful for any help you might be able to provide."

"Not a problem. Helping out-of-luck spaceship crews is all part of my job description." And with a wink, Jack disappeared in a flash of light, relishing the confused look on Chakotay's face as he vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS – If you like the Bones fandom, check out my new oneshot, "What's in a Name?" shameless plug over 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of my wonderful reveiwers! I know that I promised longer chapters, but I only got this far before school started up again, and with exams in a week, I don't think that I'll get much writing done very soon. Hopefully, the story will pick back up again next chapter, but until then, enjoy this little interlude.

* * *

Janeway had been down in the Astrometrics lab for nearly three hours before she remembered that she had abandoned her guest quite abruptly back on the bridge. She jumped up from her station, quite forgetting her dignity as Captain, and rushed out to the turbolift.

She exited on the bridge and glanced about, not seeing the holographic visitor. Chakotay glanced up and waved her down to her seat.

She settled into her chair, fixing Chakotay with an inquiring gaze. "Where did that man O'Neill go? He's the only proof we have that we've traveled into the past!"

Chakotay looked surprised at the news. "Really? I thought there were temporal particles that accompanied any sort of time jump."

"Obviously not this one." Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, glancing at the Commander from the corner of her eye. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh. He said he was going to go and talk things over with this friend of his. He seemed confident that he'd be able to help us, at least."

"But he will be back, right? We still need his help here."

"I'm pretty sure he will be. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to leave us hanging here."

Another flash of light interrupted their conversation, and the two stunned officers found themselves face-to-face with a very smug-looking and surprisingly non-holographic Jack O'Neill.

"I'm back!" He grinned cheekily, savoring their moment of confusion.

"How did you get here so quickly? It would take _us_ at least two days to reach Earth!" Chakotay was confused – Earth didn't have that kind of technology in the 21st century.

"Oh, I got Thor to zip me over here. His ship is _really_ fast. That's kind of what I've come here to talk to you about, anyway."

Janeway and Chakotay leaned in, eager to hear anything that might help them.

"I talked to my superior, and he gave me permission to give you the whole story. For a while, we were concerned that telling you guys about what it is we do would disrupt the time continuum or something, especially considering that Tom over here," he waved at the blonde pilot, "was positive that we didn't have the kind of technology necessary to project holographic images yet, but Carter explained that if something was going to happen with the timeline, it would have already, and she's pretty sure you're from an alternate reality instead - a _really _advanced alternate reality."

As the two officers tried to decipher his long-winded explanation, Jack took a breath and gathered his thoughts. "Listen, General Hammond - that's my boss, by the way – wanted me to bring you all down to our base so that your scientists could get together with our scientists, and we could all work this thing out together. And, as a bonus, on the way down to Earth, you can all meet the guy who made my presence here possible. How does that sound?"

Janeway looked around at the bridge crew for a moment before asking, "Are there any threats we should be aware of in this area?"

"No. Not right now, at least." Jack chuckled at the sight of their stern expressions. "If it makes you feel better, Thor can keep an eye out for any activity around here. He's got some of the best technology around, so I wouldn't worry about your ship out here, if that's what you're asking."

"Yes, that was exactly my concern. I think - if you're sure that _Voyager_ will be safe out here - that we would very much like to join you on Earth."

Jack nodded, obviously pleased with her decision. "Get whoever you think you'll need and stand in a group right where I'm standing in about, say, ten minutes. Thor will transport you to his ship."

Janeway made a note of his position as she spoke, "Agreed. And Colonel O'Neill?" she glanced at him, "Thank you for your help."

"Ah, it's no problem. A friend in need is friend indeed! ... or something like that." And with that last strange remark, he disappeared in a familiar flash of light.

Janeway began issuing orders once more. "Chakotay, go find B'Elanna, Seven, and the Doctor. Explain the situation on your way back to the bridge."

He nodded once and headed towards the turbolift.

"Harry, Tuvok – compile as much data as we have on time travel and put it on several PADDs, one for each member of the crew that is coming to Earth. Tom, find a good place to hide the ship. When you're done, come and stand where O'Neill indicated."

A chorus of "Yes, Captains," came from each corner of the bridges and Janeway settled herself in her chair to wait out the ten minute warning period.

Eight minutes later, by her watch, everyone was assembled on the bridge, debriefed and waiting to go. She had arranged a skeleton crew for the bridge, should anything happen, and had placed Harry in charge, much to his chagrin.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she had said, feeling genuinely apologetic, "but I need most of the senior staff with me as technical advisors. I hope you understand."

He had nodded once, looking a little dejected. "I understand, Captain. I just wanted a chance to be on Earth again, even if it is the wrong century."

Janeway could understand that desire, but she had no time to console him before the crewmembers she had requested began pouring onto the bridge.

The senior staff was on their best professional behavior, but Janeway could tell that most of them were excited to be going back to Earth.

"Now remember," she reminded them, "We have the temporal prime directive to consider. They may think that we're from an alternate reality, but we still have to be careful. There's no need to lie, but don't offer up any information. Most importantly, don't share any of our technology. Just because they're more advanced than we would expect them to be doesn't mean that they're quite at the level we are. We can't risk contaminating _their_ timeline any more than we already have."

Everyone mumbled their agreement with her statement but, despite the somber warning, they couldn't help grinning. After seven years (or more, in some cases), they were finally going home.


End file.
